Enough is Enough
by deannaG
Summary: Yep, enough is enough. With a little help from Ezekiel, Sam finally learns the truth about THE VOICE MESSAGE. Bad language because Dean is pissed.


Hello everybody.

I have a lengthy "I'm back" speech on chapter two of **Dean Takes Care of Sammy**, so for now, I will just say 'hi' and get right into the story.

**A/N1:** Yesterday, Arkvark over at Tumblr made this comment, in regards to a pic spam of THE VOICE MESSAGE, "_Ezekiel, please tell Dean_". And that small seed started to grow inside my brain and I woke up today with this little story. Thank you, Arkvark. :D

**A/N2**: Warnings? Hmm, as long as you know about THE VOICE MESSAGE and who Ezekiel is, you are good. Anti-Ruby2, Anti-Zachariah, Anti-Castiel (haha, assumed). Potty language. Brother touching.

**A/N3: **Thanks to Supernaturalwiki for THE VOICE MESSAGE and for Dean's message.

**A/N4: **This is just a small scene that can take place in any episode of season nine.

Enjoy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sam and Dean are in the bunker after a hunt.

Dean walks into the library and sees Sam sitting at the table, listening to his phone.

Dean says, "Who's calling, Sam?"

Sam puts the phone down quickly and whispers, "No one".

Dean pulls out a chair, sits down and says, "No one? Then what's the matter?"

Sam shakes his head and refuses to meet his brother's eyes, "Nothing is the matter."

Dean stares at Sam's phone, "There is something the matter, now what is it?"

Sam yells, "Nothing is the fucking matter, Dean. OK".

Dean stands up, "Fine, don't have to be a bitch about it". He starts to walk away from the table.

Ezekiel!Sam says calmly, "Dean, why would you say that to your brother?"

Dean stops and turns around, he glares at Ezekiel!Sam, and coldly says, "Bitch? Shit I always call him a bitch."

Ezekiel!Sam shakes his head, "No, not 'bitch', why would you call your brother a 'monster'?"

Dean glares at Ezekiel!Sam, "What the fuck are you talking about, I didn't call Sam a 'monster'."

Ezekiel!Sam nods toward Sam's phone on the table, "Not now. But you did on your message on Sam's phone."

Dean glares at him, "What message?" He picks up Sam's phone and pushes '1'.

He goes through Sam's saved voice messages, until he hears HIS voice saying, "_Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."_

As he listens to the message, Dean sinks into the chair. After it ends, he can only stare at the phone in his hand.

Sam says, "I'm not being a bitch...what the fuck are you doing with my phone?" Sam snatches the phone out of Dean's hand.

Dean looks at Sam, he says quietly, "That is NOT the message I left you."

Sam swallows, "Dean, you don't have to lie. I get it, I had just beat you and you were disgusted with me..."

Dean gets up from the chair and walks over to Sam. He grabs Sam's chin and looking his brother in the eye, he says calmly, "That is NOT the message I left you. I told you that I owed you a serious beatdown. But that I shouldn't have said what I said back in the motel room. I told you that I'm not Dad, that we were brothers, and THAT doesn't change, no matter what. I apologized and hung up." He lets go of Sam's face and sits down.

Sam wipes away the tears that have started to fall down his face. He glances at the phone still in his hand and looks at Dean.

Dean grabs the phone out of Sam's hand and hits '1'. He once again goes thru Sam's messages and when he gets to 'his' message, he hits '7', deleting the message from the phone. He 'ends' the phone call and puts the phone on the table.

Dean smiles at Sam and gently says, "Big brother takes care of all problems." He gets up and Sam grabs him, burying his face in Dean's shirt. Dean puts his arms around Sam and gently smooths his hair.

Dean asks gently, "You've kept THAT all this time, Sammy?"

Sam nods.

Dean shakes his head. He gently says, "Shit, Sammy, all this time, you thought I would ACTUALLY say something like that to you?"

Sam nods. He holds Dean tighter.

Dean says coldly, "Fuck, somebody changed my voice mail. Ruby, Zachariah, shit, maybe it was even Castiel." He continues gently, "But it's gone and you can forget about it. Right, Sammy?"

Sam nods.

Dean laughs, "Then how about letting me go?"

Sam mumbles into Dean's shirt, "Not yet."

Dean laughs and holds Sam tight, "Ok, Sammy".

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

And scene.

**A/N5: **Like I said, just a tiny little scene, to address THE VOICE MESSAGE issue. The way I see it, Zach and Ruby were both working to get Lucifer out of his cage. If Castiel changed the voice mail, it was by orders of Zach. It really doesn't matter WHO changed it, what matters is that it was changed and Sam STILL is convinced that Dean would say that shit to him. No matter how bad things were between them, I believe that Dean would never say such hateful words to the baby brother he cherishes above all else, including his own soul.

**A/N6: **Comments?

Back to DTCoS chapter 2, later everybody. Deanna saying so long. :D


End file.
